Meu Filho
by Nieryka
Summary: Odin nunca contou a ninguém a verdade sobre Sleipnir.


**Titulo: **Meu Filho

**Autora:**Nieryka

**Fandom:**Thor Movie (com alguns toques de mitologia original)

**Classificação:** K+

**Sumário:** Odin nunca contou a ninguém a verdade sobre Sleipnir.

**Nota:** Sempre achei muitíssimo interessante que Loki fosse, na mitologia original, a mãe do garanhão de oito patas de Odin. Mesmo sabendo que no filme isso jamais combinaria (bem como a maioria das lendas sobre Loki e Asgard XD) resolvi fazer uma pequena homenagem tardia ao Dia das Mães. De alguma forma muito, muito estranha o Loki do filme (magistralmente interpretado por Tom Hiddleston) parece combinar com a natureza dúbia do verdadeiro Loki da mitologia...o que tornou mais fácil ainda eu imaginá-lo como uma...mãe. XD

**Meu Filho**

Loki corria o mais rápido que seus pés feridos permitiam.

As dores o tinham surpreendido no meio da madrugada e ele não teve tempo nem mesmo de se vestir adequadamente, razão porque corria descalço e apenas com um robe jogado sobre suas finas roupas de dormir, ofegante e desesperado para achar o lugar certo.

O Palácio ficava cada vez mais para trás, o filho de Odin adentrando mais e mais as densas florestas ao redor, pálido e desesperado, rugindo a cada estocada de dor que parecia querer abrí-lo ao meio, uma faca nas mãos.

Quase lá...quase lá, pensava em meio a nuvem vermelha de dor que o envolvia e cegava. Mais um pouco e tudo estará acabado.

Enfim ele avistou a caverna, não mais que um buraco escavado junto á uma colina, mas do tamanho certo, a profundidade certa. Lá ninguém o incomodaria.

XxX

Foi Odin quem o achou, três dias depois, adormecido e coberto de sangue seco e lama. O jovem deus tremia mas a criatura em seus braços parecia contente e aquecida, o focinho apoiado em seu ombro. Quando percebeu Odin ali o pequeno ser agitou-se e Loki despertou. Fitou o pai com grandes olhos verdes cheios de terror enquanto abraçava a criaturinha com mais e mais força.

— Por favor, não o mate! Por favor, pai!

— Eu nunca faria isso. — Odin ajoelhou-se e estendeu as mãos para o filho. — Mas você não pode ficar aqui. Não pode criá-lo, Loki. Deixe-me levá-lo e eu prometo que o criaremos bem. Ninguém vai saber.

Loki fechou os olhos e chorou como uma criança. Ainda soluçava quando estendeu, trêmulo, o potrinho de oito patas para Odin.

XxX

Ele o proibiu de ir aos estábulos quando ficou claro que Sleipnir estava se tornando indócil com qualquer um que não fosse Loki. Até mesmo Odin estava começando a ter problemas em controlar sua poderosa montaria, e aquilo não podia continuar. Loki teria que aceitar que em ordem de manter o segredo ele deveria fazer sacrifícios.

— Não pode fazer isso! — gritou o jovem deus de cabelos negros, tremendo de fúria. — Ele é meu f...

— Cale-se! — Odin ergueu-se do trono, toda sua majestosa figura dominando o vasto salão real, forçando Loki a recuar e calar-se embora ainda encarasse o pai com fogo no olhar. — Você não repetirá isso! Não em minha presença e nunca para os ouvidos de quem quer que seja! Sleipnir não será prejudicado pela sua ausência. Nenhuma outra montaria é tratada tão regiamente como o garanhão de Odin!

— Ele é o neto de Odin, também...— murmurou o deus da trapaça, olhos cheios de lágrimas. Odin suspirou. — Eu imploro, pai...

— Já está decidido. E se desafiar minhas ordens eu mesmo darei um fim a Sleipnir, ouviu?

Loki estacou, gelado. Seu pai não podia estar falando sério. Não podia matar Sleipnir! Mas Odin lhe sustentava o olhar com determinação de aço e Loki percebeu que não tinha escolha. Era isso ou a vida de Sleipnir, portanto o filho mais novo do Pai de Todos curvou-se e sua voz era não mais que um sussurro quando disse, os olhos baixos, lágrimas molhando o chão dourado do salão:

— Faça-se a vontade de Odin.

— Filho...— começou o Rei, mas Loki já lhe dava as costas e saia a passos largos do salão, muito ereto e digno embora Odin soubesse que tinha quebrado o coração do jovem deus. — Perdoe-me, filho.

Thor o encontrou mais tarde no jardim, um livro aberto no colo embora o olhar do deus do caos estivesse longe, há milhas dali ao que pareceu ao deus do trovão.

— Ainda bravo porque nosso pai não o quer mais nos estábulos?

— Vá embora, Thor. Não quero conversar.

O mais velho sentou-se ao lado de Loki, que suspirou exasperado.

Thor odiava ver Loki daquele jeito mas não conseguia entender como o irmão podia ficar tão angustiado por causa de um cavalo. Tudo bem, Sleipnir era muito mais do que um simples cavalo, e havia o fato de Loki tê-lo encontrado na floresta quando fugira de casa anos atrás, cuidando dele desde então...mas se Odin estava preocupado com tanta atenção dispensada então era melhor o irmão não ficar perto daquele horror de oito patas. Além do mais, julgando pelas recentes notícias, Sleipnir andava se comportando mal...e se ferisse Loki em um desses acessos? Tentou dizer tudo isso ao irmão com a melhor das intenções mas Loki o encarou com uma expressão tão cheia de ódio que Thor mal o reconheceu, sempre tão sereno.

— Ele nunca...NUNCA me machucaria! — as mãos do mais novo apertavam o livro com tanta força que Thor temeu pela encadernação e pelos dedos já brancos que a agarravam. — Pois aquele "horror de oito patas", como o chama, é muito mais gentil e civilizado do que você jamais será! Ele pelo menos me deixaria em paz se eu pedisse! Saia daqui!

— Por Odin, Loki! — disse Thor, muito indignado, levantando-se. — Você está quase tão intratável quanto Sleipnir! Vou deixá-lo sozinho já que insiste! Deuses! Até o temperamento de vocês é igual!

Quando Thor estava suficientemente longe Loki sorriu de lado, uma lágrima escorrendo pela face pálida.

— O que você esperava? Ele é meu filho.

End


End file.
